


South Side. Far,far away

by Fifty



Series: Always be You [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifty/pseuds/Fifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two months since Ian and Mickey got married. this is a story i made for fun.<br/>Linked with Always be you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	South Side. Far,far away

 

Two Months later

“Ian grab the popcorn” Fiona shouted from the living room as she snuggled closer to Debbie. Mickey walked through the front door giving a quick head nod to the Gallagher clan before placing the pack of bear in the centre of the small table which was already over flowing with junk food for movie night. Out of the corner of his eye Mickey saw a flash of red and made his way to the kitchen.

Two fucking months he and Ian had been married for and still everything was smooth sailing.

Well as smooth sailing as anything went with the pair. Mickey helped Ian get through his first bipolar episode as a married couple by just being there for him, making sure not to be over bearing but still in the background to make sure Ian was taking his meds. Ian suddenly felt eyes on him and turned to see is Mickey smiling softly at him, just as Ian was about to give his husband a proper hello the moment was ruined by Carl calling out to them

“Fuck later; right now let’s just watch the film”

While Mickey just rolled his eyes Ian chuckled at his younger brother who was slapped on the back of the head by Fiona. “Don’t speak like that”

He mumbled something before sitting down on the chair closest to the window. The couple walked in and sat next to each other as the lights were now turned off as the opening credits of Star Wars began.

\--

“Fuck off Fiona I’m right”

Ian grinned over at Mickey as he shovelled popcorn into his mouth; Mickey took a sip of his beer before placing his left tattooed hand on Ian’s thigh, giving Ina all kinds of ideas

“Bullshit Milkovich, utter bullshit” Fiona snapped back half-heartedly, a grin playing on her lips

“I have to agree with our local pimp Fi, clearly Han shot first” Lip piped up by his seat next to Liam who was half way to sleep land.

“Thank you, see I fucking told you, not that I blame him if I saw that fugly motherfucker walking up to me I’d shoot him point blank in his head”

Ian chocked on his beer and the conversation was utterly ridiculous, Ian stroked the wedding band of Mickeys ring and let his mind drift off. From that first meeting Ian never imagined he and Mickey would be at a state of peace he especially couldn’t believe all of the things which had happened over the years and yet here they were, giving a big middle finger fuck-you to everyone who was against them. Mickey learned his dad had been killed in a prison riot by a fellow inmate who apparently had it in for Terry as soon as he stepped inside the prison. Dark memories resurfaced with Ian as he remembered the day Terry caught Ian and Mickey on the couch. That’s where it could have ended for the both of them and yet here they were. Happily married surrounded by people who actually gave a shit about them.

“You alright there fire crotch” Mickey grinned over at his husband who seemed to be in a world of his own, for a moment Mickey worried Ian was having another episode of his depression as his face was gloomy but Ian just shook his head with a grin and clasped hands with the convict  

“Yeah, just thinking everything we’ve been through”

Rolling his eyes Mickey grabbed a handful of popcorn before shoving it in his mouth “don’t be getting sentimental on me Gallagher”

Grinning Ian couldn’t help but lean closer to Mickey and kissed his lips, the combination of the salty popcorn against Mickey’s soft lips was a new found addiction to Ian.  Just as the pair were turning the kiss up a notch Debbie’s baby began to stir causing the young teen to groan at Fiona’s side.

“Come on we were so close” Debbie groaned as the movie was drawing to a close

“I got him” standing up Mickey reached for the fussing child whose eyes had begun to open “I do this with Yevgeny all the time”

Mickey began to bounce the child gently in his arms moving towards the kitchen not catching his grinning boyfriends face as he did,

“A domesticated Milkovich, I never thought I’d see the day” Lip commented, holding no judgement in his words

“I gotta say I’m really happy for you two” Fiona said as Carl grabbed the now finished movie from the DVD player “when you first started with him I swear the amount of shit you went through made me nervous but now” she shook her head “you make him better but the same, I saw him kick the shit out of some guy who was feeling up some girl on the street and then come home and be all…Mr perfect with you, you defiantly got a keeper”

“Do you think you and Mickey will get a kid?” Carl asked “that’d be awesome”

Chuckling Ian rubbed a hand through his hair “at the moment we’re taking everything easy Carl, no big future plans”

“That’s smart” Debbie stood and stretched “nothing is set in stone anyway”

Mickey walked back into the living room with a now sleeping baby “here you go” he gently passed the baby to Debbie who smiled thankfully at Mickey.

\--

Ian was sat near the edge of his seat as his family was involved in yet another debate

“Why would he sacrifice himself it doesn’t make sense, he just gave up” Lip argued

“He did it to save the others” Ian replied

“How did he help the others by dying, those storm trooper guys were shooting at him” Carl defended his brother

“Because that Vader guy would have gone after Luke” Mickey replied “and then a whole ton of shit would have gone down”

“Yeah but he still could have distracted him without basically committing suicide, I mean he practically went looking for Vader” Fiona joined in the discussion

“No Obi Wan was looking for that generator which he did and Vader sensed his presence” Mickey shot back

“Exactly so if Obi Wan knew Vader would sense him why the hell would he go onto the damn ship” Lip argued back feeling quite satisfied with himself

“Because he was protecting Luke” Ian defended his boyfriend who had all but given up on the argument “if Obi Wan wasn’t there Vader would have sensed Luke and gone after him which means Leia would have never escaped, Han and Chewie would have probably been killed or kept prisoner and Luke would probably ne Vader’s bitch” Ian finished his rant and sat waiting for his brothers reply when he only got a mumble response he grinned and leaned back “I rest my case”

\--

The couple bid their goodnights to the Gallagher’s before walking home, even though they were making some pretty good money they both decided South side was there home, and besides Ian didn’t think Mickey would be comfortable living in an area he didn’t know or was filled with pretentious assholes. They made one new addition to the family though, a small German shepherd puppy Mickey had found by the railroad tracks, the rope had been wrapped tight around the animal’s neck. Mickey had cared for the dog and had even managed to find the owner…bastard never even saw the fist coming down on his face before he was rushed to hospital.

The puppy, who was now 2 months old, welcomed them at the door. Grinning Ian picked the dog up and kept him close to his chest as Mickey closed the front door, no need to lock it because …you know…who’s dumb enough to try break in. the puppy licked Ian’s face before trying to wiggle out of his grip.

“Alright boy” once the puppy was on the ground he charged for his other owner who held the dogs favourite tug rope on his hand , the dog growled and latched on while Mickey tugged the rope bringing the dog with him.

\--

All was quiet in the house as Mickey and Ian lay in their bed. They’d changed a lot of the bedroom, taking down the posters of cars and bands but Mickeys throwing stars and nunchaku were still in visible view.

“Hey Mickey”

“Hmm”

The drowsy voice of Mickey made him smile “I think Greedo shot first”

Scoffing Mickey turned and tackled a now laughing Ian “is that right, come on tough guy” the pair wrestled in the sheets

Yeah, they had a pretty good life


End file.
